Lots Of Beginings with love
by WolfMisa-Lover
Summary: Sasuke the cold hearted prince never thought it could happen but it did, the day he would fall in love. And the day the troublesome akatsuki memebers,Itachi and Deidara would meet their match as would suigetsu Naruhina, sasu,dei,ita,sui with my oc's
1. New meeting from a old friend

_Sasuke's point of view_

"_It has been six years since I saw her...I cant believe it and everyone I meet doesn't event come close to how she was but that was a long time ago" _**I said with my hand on chin and looking out the window of the sky blue outside. I could see out of the corner of my eyes that all the girls kept staring at me and arguing over something stupid. While the only other normal girl was Hinata Hyuga and she was quiet as sheep and she only had eyes for Naruto, which was obvious to everyone but Naruto who which was grinning because he got his stupid headband **_"He is such an idiot and all other girls here are nothing but trouble to me why can't I find a normal girl like how she was"_** I said in my thought not paying attention to someone who was trying to get my attention ****"Excuse me? Can I sit next to you?"**** I heard a soft voice next to me say, as I turn to the person I froze and stared at the girl with light brown hair and shimmering yellow gold highlights, she was quiet small for her age but she was so...cute. ****"Hello?" ****She said breaking out of my thoughts "What?.." I said coldly regretting it immediately since, when did this girl do anything to me? ****"Well I asked if I could sit next to you**** "**** She said giggling sweetly which sounded like an orchestra through my ears. "Sure whatever" I said shrugging my staring ahead. ****"Thanks"**** She said smiling ****and sitting next to me getting a small sketchpad out and writing something down. I stared at her at the corner of my eye and had a small smile curve on my lips. She had short brown hair that reached her shoulders and fell perfectly in place on the bottom of her hair was a slight wavy and she was a wearing a light blue sweater and had a hair band. She was frustrated but it was cute how she kept pouting at her pics and her glasses were slipping slightly but it made her look cuter, "What am I thinking?!?!" I said to myself shaking my head lightly and still looking straight ahead when I suddenly heard some arguing making me look at the girl next to me with the corner of my eye. "What do you mean you wont move?!" said the pink haired girl with emerald eyes glaring at the petite brunette who just bored her eyes into her as if she was just a pesky fly. "I'm sorry but why should I move at all? I was sitting here before you and I am to lazy to get up" "Why you stupid girl!" The pink haired girl said raising her by the collar so they could be nose to nose. It kinda made me angry but also interested in what might happen later on in this fight.**

_(to normal point of view)_

"**All right class get to your seats" A man with a scar around his nose and dark ash brown hair tied in a ponytail and with small smile going to the Naruto who was pelted with punches from the fan girls and noticed ****the petite brunette who was sitting next to the timid hyuga who was smiling shyly to the beat up the poor blonde. "Ah yes, we have a new student,please stand" the teacher known as Iruka said to the young brunette who stood bored like while the other boys stared at her in wonder and in amaze "This is Mimi, she now a genin and will be in one of your guys team" as soon as he had finished a lot of chatter started going on. "let see,lets start putting you guys in teams" said Iruka smirking quite small to notice, since he knew his students were now ninjas.**

_Mimi's pov_

**As he started saying teams I just kinda zoned out since nothing really interested me, just actually talking to the girl next to me who's name was Hinata Hyuga who had really light purple eyes that look like the midnight moon and had really short hair,that was shorter than mine and it was a dark purple, she was saying that she is not that pretty and no guy would like her..Please she was pretty she just needed confidence. Any ways I heard them say a team, "Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno" as he said that I saw a blonde kid with a orange jumpsuit cheer and raise his hands and the pink haired girl who tried to pick a fight with me lower her head "**_stupid girl"_ **I thought to myself as I grinned ear to ear "Sasuke Uchiha" the teacher said and then it switched and now the blonde was sulking and the pink ****haired girl was cheering while the guy who was Sasuke stayed neutral. **_"hey that's the guy I sat next to"_** I thought to myself as I stared at them "And Mimi" Iruka-sensei said as he looked up "wait what?" I mumbled to myself as I stared at my brand new team mates and saw the pink haired girl who I think was named Sakura glaring at me so I growled at her, I looked at the blonde was was staring at me and looked away once he noticed I caught him staring at me and I caught a small blush on his cheeks **_"No! Your suppose to like Hinata!" _**I said to myself and then I looked at the last guy who I think is Sasuke looking straight forward and I noticed a small smirk, I grinned along with him and lean back hearing the team's and looking at the ceiling still grinning "**_Well, this is going to be quite interesting with my brand new team"_**I thought to myself as I started thinking of my new adventure. **


	2. Akatsuki surprise

Deidara's pov

Walking to the meeting room was quite boring since their was nothing to do, I had already done enough clay birds to last for a century, Sasori was busy making out with his toys.. I mean puppets ,Itachi was to boring to hang out with, Kisame got offended whenever I started eating fish sticks in front of him and Zetsu kept trying to eat me whenever I passed by, Hidan would start cursing at me whenever I started insulting his Janshin and Kakusu would just say he was busy when we all knew he was just counting his money. I didn't dare bother Pein nor Konan, because Pein was always busy and Pein had a thing for Konan and didn't want any of us to bother her or it would be our heads.

As I headed toward the meeting room I bumped into a brunette girl who was around my age and she fell on the ground

"Watch where your going midget un!" I yelled at the girl and as soon as I did she glared up at me with gold sun eyes and got up and punched me but I moved away in the nick of time.

"Why don't you pay attention you idiotic blonde!" She yelled as she went inside the meeting room, she intrigued me quite a lot. As I noticed as I was suppose to go to the meeting room, I dashed in before Pein noticed I wasn't there on time.

As the meeting started I started dozing off until Konan started saying

" We have 3 new members, who three of you will watch over for a while, first is Dera" she said as she introduced a gold haired girl with ocean blue eyes, but something was off about her..was it that she had cat ears?and a tail? My jaw fell to the floor but closed it as Konan continued

"Okay, Dera go sit with Sasori, he is going to be your mentor" she said as Sasori suddenly glared at her and the gold haired neko skipped to sit next to the fuming red head.

_Nova's pov_

"Now here is the next one, come up" the girl I had been introduced as Konan said and I came up with my brown haired in a ponytail and my fox tail swishing from side to side and I noticed the same blonde guy who bumped into me and was being rude. I glared my gold sun eyes into him but he seemed immune to it. Yes, he was handsome, but so what? That doesn't mean you have to be so rude to someone! "Now this is Nova, and your mentor is going to be..Deidara" She said as she pointed to the same blonde I was glaring, my jaw fell the same time as blonde.

"Objection!" We both said at the same time glaring at eachother still

"Over ruled!" Both Konan and the leader, Pein said. I started pouting but gave in and sat down to him and stared straight ahead without looking at him "_Dear Kyuubi in heaven,please save me now!" __I _prayed to him as I kept wishing that lighting would hit him directly.

_Itachi's pov_

"Next! And not last!" Konan said as I just gave a bored look to her and sat as muted Kisame's voice as he kept going on and on about fishes and sharks and what now. All of a sudden a girl with bright dark orange hair covering her left eye and the showing eye was an emerald green and she had orange ears and an orange tail.

"Okay Itachi, your her mentor" Konan said grinning at me

I just stared at her then nodded, and my eyes followed the same lioness that sat next to me. She turned to me and grinned big at me.

"Hi! I'm Kari!" she said and tilted her head and the eye she was hiding showed as her hair moved away, I felt so shocked to see that her other eye was a topaz purple but I hid my shocked and just said quietly "Itachi" " Nice to meet'cha!" She said as she turned back to Konan and Pein, as did I and I started to think how this will be rather interesting experience for all of us in the akatsuki with our new members.


End file.
